


delayed beats

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Finnick accidentally sexts the wrong girl. (Actually it starts four years before.)</p><p>Peeta's girlfriend won't answer his calls. (It wouldn't actually matter except he thinks she ran away.)</p><p>The real question is how is Gale the one with his shit together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. did you get my text?

**Author's Note:**

> This is fun and very different from what I usually do but I needed to get some words out so I hope this works out.

**[SMS from Finnick]** what r u wearing

 **[SMS from Annie]** Wrong number.

 **[SMS from Finnick]** wat r u wearning

 **[SMS from Annie]** I think you meant to text Jo, not me.

 **[SMS from Finnick]** y?????????????

 **[SMS from Annie]** Because Jo is your…friend.

 **[SMS from Finnick]** rn’t u my friend?????

 **[SMS from Annie]** Not the same way.

 **[SMS from Finnick]**??????

 **[SMS from Annie]** Jo is your /friend/ I’m just your friend.

 **[SMS from Finnick]** wat do u mean??????

 **[SMS from Annie]**  You’re drunk Finnick.

 **[SMS from Finnick]** jus a lil

 **[SMS from Annie]** Go call Jo

 **[SMS from Finnick]** wanna call u

 **[SMS from Annie]** Goodnight Finnick.

* * *

 

 **TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **FROM:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **SUBJECT:** YOU CANNOT BUY A MIGET!!! THAT IS HUMAN TRAFFICKING

Contain your fuck buddy.

* * *

 

 **TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **FROM:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **SUBJECT:** They’re called little people Cresta. JFC you’re an insensitive bitch.

What did Finn do now?

Also it is three in the morning, don’t you have your interview at nine?

* * *

 

 **TO:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **FROM:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **SUBJECT:** I AM NOT THE ONE INVOLVED WITH HUMAN TRAFFICKING

He wants phone sex.

But he mixed up our numbers.

And yes I do.

Which is why I am emailing you because _your_ fuck buddy is the one keeping me awake.

* * *

 

 **TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **FROM:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **SUBJECT:** It’s not human trafficking if I pay them

* * *

 

 **TO:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **FROM:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **SUBJECT:** THERE IS NO ROOM IN OUR APPARTMENT FOR TINY UNDER AGE CHILD SLAVES

DON’T YOU FUCKING RIGHT ME JOHANNA MASON I NEED TO GET THIS INTERVIEW OTHERWISE I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE ON STUDENT LOANS SO CONTROL THAT PENIS BEFORE I CUT IT OFF.

* * *

 

_(Message forwarded from QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST to Poseidon Wishes He Has My Abs) _

**TO:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **FROM:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **SUBJECT:** THERE IS NO ROOM IN OUR APPARTMENT FOR TINY UNDER AGE CHILD SLAVES

_DON’T YOU FUCKING RIGHT ME JOHANNA MASON I NEED TO GET THIS INTERVIEW OTHERWISE I     AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE ON STUDENT LOANS SO CONTROL THAT PENIS BEFORE I CUT IT OFF._

 

Be afraid for your dick douchebag. Be very afraid.

* * *

 

 **TO:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **FROM:** Poseidon Wishes He Had My Abs

 **SUBJECT:** 100 pounds of Cresta don’t scare me

She wouldn’t.

* * *

 

**Finnick Odair**

_Born:_ April 4

 _Lives in:_ Orange County

 _Originally from:_ Baton Rouge

> _TIME HOP October 2011_
> 
> **Finnick Odair** is  single
> 
> **Gale Hawthorne said:** What the fuck

* * *

 

 **TO:** the nicest type of fabric

 **FROM:** GLIMMERING GOLD GUNSHOW

 **SUBJECT:** fuck you i look /good/ in the pink booty shorts

Hey

Just letting you know reporters are asking me when you’re making the transition to TV/Film/Model whatever. President Snow –the guy in charge of my agency will probably try to contact soonish.

Make up your mind firmly if you wanna do this or not. And if it’s a no get parent lawyer help to make sure you say no because he doesn’t take no for an answer.

Say hi to Baria for me.

G

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne’s Instagram**

_Games, Explosions, my dog and this woman who stalks me._

Boys night. All in balls out **@Finnick @Gl0ss** #tothebeerswecantremember #turntupthisshit

 **Magic Madge** _and 5678 other people like this_

* * *

 

**DELTA AIRLINES                                                                                           BOARDING PASS**

Katniss Everdeen                                                                                                      SKY PRIORITY 

_FLIGHT                                             CLASS                          GATE                       SEAT                          DATE_

DEL67089345A                                 V                                 6                              1A                          10/13/1X

_FROM                                               TO                                            TIME_

LAX                                               BHA                                           05H30

* * *

 

 **[SMS from Finnick]** sorry about last nite

 **[SMS from Annie]** It’s okay.

 **[SMS from Finnick** u sure?

 **[SMS from Annie]** Yeah, it’s fine.

 **[SMS from Annie]** What’s my name in your phone anyway?

 **[SMS from Finnick]** Annie. Y?

 **[SMS from Annie]** How did you mix me up with Jo then?

* * *

 

 **[Mass Text to Jo, Gale, Gloss, Cashmere, Peeta]** shit fuck mother fuck balls

 **[SMS from Gale]** ????

 **[SMS from Cashmere]** :C y0u 0k@y hun?

 **[SMS from Jo]** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **[SMS from Peeta]** can we talk later

 **[SMS from Gloss]** do i want 2 know?

 **[Mass Text to Jo, Gale, Gloss, Cashmere, Peeta]** i tried to sext annie last nite

 **[SMS from Gale]** “tried”

 **[SMS from Jo]** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **[SMS from Cashmere]**   -/*o*\\-

 **[SMS from Peeta]**  seriously can’t talk now

 **[SMS from Gloss]** no i do not want 2 know

* * *

 

 **[SMS from Finnick]** order of convos

 **[SMS from Finnick]** musta texted you last

 **[SMS from Finnick]** rite above jo

 **[SMS from Finnick]** sorry

 **[SMS from Annie]** Okay.

* * *

 

 **[Mass Text to Jo, Gale, Gloss, Cashmere, Peeta]** FML

* * *

 

**F** inn  **O** dair

Swim, Surf, Sushi

Coffee and Rum

I talk to cameras for a living.

_@FOdair4_

_@FOdair4_

I will never drink again #fml #shit

* * *

 

**A** nnie  **C** resta

Into the Ocean

Musicals and shoes

MA in Starfish at UCLA

_@MissAnnieC_

_@MissAnnieC_

**@FOdair4** How is your head?

* * *

 

_@FOdair4_

**@MissAnnieC** Fine. But my dignity is doa

* * *

 

_@MissAnnieC_

**@FOdair4** Coffee will revive you and your dignity #hangovercoffeein10?

* * *

 

_@FOdair4_

**@MissAnnieC** you’re a life saver.

* * *

 

 **Finnick Odair** is _at Mellark’s Bakery_ with **Annie Cresta** and is feeling  ecstatic: _coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee and Danish!_

* * *

 

 **W** elcome to **M** ellark’s **B** akery!

Your baker today is: _Peeta_

 **D** on’t forget to **LIKE** us on _F_ acebook and **FOLLOW** us on _T_ witter and _I_ nstagram.

And use the hashtag: _mellarksbakery_ so we can like your posts!!

* * *

 

 **[SMS from Peeta]** you look really rough

 **[SMS from Peeta]** also wasn’t expecting to see you with annie

 **[SMS from Finnick]** fuck u

 **[SMS from Finnick]** y didnt u cum out last nite?

 **[SMS from Finnick]** u could have stopped me.

 **[SMS from Peeta]** had stuff to do

 **[SMS from Peeta]** beside you went out with gale and gloss

 **[SMS from Finnick]** there my boys

 **[SMS from Finnick]** so r u

 **[SMS from Finnick]** wuts up?

 **[SMS from Finnick]** dontlie

 **[SMS from Peeta]** i’m not

 **[SMS from Peeta]** look i’m at work which you know

 **[SMS from Peeta]** since i’m the one bringing your coffee

 **[SMS from Peeta]** ps rye wants to know who annie is

 **[SMS from Finnick]** No.

 **[SMS from Peeta]** okay

* * *

 

 **TO:** GLIMMERING GOLD GUNSHOW

 **FROM:** the nicest type of fabric

 **SUBJECT:** you mean mine, the ones that say with glitter PINK on the ass?

Hey,

Thanks for the heads up. I contacted Coin to let her know I’ll be needing her in the future. I don’t want to act and have my personal life on display. Or be a LGBTA spokesperson.

That sounds really bad, but like the moment you come out publically they want to make you a political message and I’m firstly not a political person; secondly I don’t want to be known as that lesbian actress-which is how I would be described.

Also I don’t want to be out publically-like socitally wise. Everyone knows I’m out. But I don’t need the public to know this because of above.

Enobaria says hi.

Love you.

* * *

 

**‘You have reached the voice mailbox of** _Katniss Everdeen._ **Please leave a message at the sound of the beep.’**

‘Katniss? Hey. It’s me again. Can you please call me back?’

* * *

 

 **TO:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **FROM:**  It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **SUBJECT:** Do you know how to get the smell of weed out of Jimmy Choos?

Well there was an awkward hangover coffee.  We went to Mellark’s and it was kinda really not bad but not good.

Like do normal people have coffee with their ex-fiancé? Or is that just not a thing?

Like it’s been three years, and we’re both just friends.

Like you’re sleeping with him.

We’re obviously over it.

But….Jo did I make a mistake agreeing to be friends? Like we’re much better than where we were back then, but it’s not.

It’s not the same.

We’re not the same people.

I just…

* * *

 

 **TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **FROM:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **SUBJECT:** Hotbox the bathroom with incents.

I knew you weren’t okay with it.

Jesus Fucking Christ Crazy, you should have just said no.

Okay look I’ll be home from work in like…three hours. I’ll bring a lot of wine and cheesecake and you can hit me or---

I’ll buy some second hand dishes and you can throw them off the balcony.  And then you can hit me.

And we can buy the banana slicer off Amazon and you can make plans to cut off Finn’s dick and then cry over it because wine makes you cry.

Okay, everything will be okay.

I promise.

* * *

 

 **TO:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **FROM:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **SUBJECT:** Can scented candles work?

I’m okay.

I’ve 10000000000% over Finnick.

The cheesecake and wine are much appreciated.

But you can fuck Finnick all you want.

Like I am over him.

We just didn’t want the same things. Also everyone knows that high school relationships don’t last forever, we just had a really longer than usual run.

I’m going to love him but not the in-love love him. More like my oldest and dearest friend love.

* * *

 

 **[SMS from Jo]** s0 the j0k3 that me  & u ar3 sl33p1ng t0g3th3r n33ds to st0p

 **[SMS from Finnick]** k

 **[SMS from Jo]** m1ght want to t3ll ann13 that w3 n3v3r d1d

 **[SMS from Jo]** and that 1t was a r3ally bad j0ke fr0m wh3n w3 w3r3 black0ut drunk

 **[SMS from Jo]** and u w3r3try1ng to mak3h3r j3al0us

* * *

 

**{Search History:**

-          How do I know if I’m pregnant

-          Condom breaking statistics

-          Wallgreens hours

-          How accurate are drugstore tests

**Delete History?}**

* * *

 

**Welcome to my Instagram!!!!**

_My name is Madge and I like to post pictures of food, my dogs and my hubby._

Sunday Selfie with my hubby!  **@GHathr0rne** #lovethisguytothemoonandback

**Finnick,  Gl0ss, Cashee** _and 2346 other people liked this_

* * *

“Hey guys, my name’s Finn Odair and its Friday! And you know what that means; it’s the day when Happy Hour starts at one! And I answer some of your questions and tweets!  This first one is from at Rue eight, interesting name, your address in France? And she is asking, who is Miss Annie C.”

“Well Rue, and all of you first time viewers, Annie is my dearest, dearest friend. We went to high school together in the old days, and we’ve kept in touch. She doesn’t really want to get involved in my videos, so I’m not going to talk a lot about her. “

“The second tweet is from at Cato-nice, direct I like it- what’s with the trident? So again, this channel is over ten years old, because I started it when I was fourteen way back when YouTube began to exist, and I had this huge boner for Greek Mythology-or more simply Poseidon. And so I drew tridents everywhere and I had to make a brand for YouTube-I was taking intro to business at the time-and so it became a trident. Also they’re freaking cool.”

“And then the next tweet is from  some girl named Gale Hawthorne-apparently she has a YouTube channel about video games and wild stuff and explosions, maybe you should check it out-and she’s tweeted to me _How’s the hangover Odair?_ With the hashtag fucking lightweight and Miss Hawthorne, while you won’t see what I’m giving you because I’m a gentleman and I blur- imagine it up your ass.”

“And the last tweet is from Miss Cashmere xoxo and she wants me to take off my shirt. Well…if this video gets fifty thousand likes before midnight tonight I might Instagram me shirtless.”

“So that’s all for today, please like, favourite and subscribe to this video if you like me and want to see more of me. I have new videos every weekday, and you like that much you can find me on twitter at FOdair4, Instagram as Finnick and on tumblr as Odaironthere. Bye and stay sexy babe!”

* * *

 

 

**T** _he_ **B** _aker’s_ **D** _ozen_

Peeta Mellark

Cake Chef, & Baker at Mellark’s Bakery

Foodie and Geekdom and pictures of my girlfriend’s cat.

Do you believe in fairy tales? I don’t have a way with words like Finnick so maybe that’s not how I should have started, and I know this isn’t a typical blog post because I like my privacy.

But I keep on thinking about fairy tales, what makes fairy tales and why do I believe in them? I mean I’m a guy, I’m twenty-four. I’m really not the fairy tale, prince charming type.

But the thing is K and I _are_ a fairy tale. We are completely inside out and backwards one of those golden Disney age fairy tales. I believe that with all my heart. We grew up together, sort of.

We were from the same small town, way before Mellark’s hit the big time and we were just the bakery in a small South Dakota town.  We went to school together but we didn’t run in the same social circles-and believe me there are social circles when you’re in grade three.  Anyway years past, we were running parallel lines not really destined to intersect-she was probably going to marry G. and I was going to end up with D. or maybe M. You don’t leave our town-not really, not ever.

I was…maybe not okay with it, but definitely resigned to it. It’s the circle of life we continue our Disney metaphors. But when we were sixteen, we had an outdoor survival class, and we were paired together for a semester long project on how to survive in the woods for two weeks.  It was my chance to talk to her and well I screwed it up a lot, but we got together. She went to homecoming with me and then prom and then somehow the bakery took off and we went to college.

And then we came out to L.A, me to do the bakery, and her because she had a job in her field. We had our fairy tale.

We have our fairy tale.

But every fairy tale has an evil stepmother or a dragon or something. So I’ve been looking for our villain.

I just don’t know what I’m looking for.

 **Filed under:** _personal, relationship, K, reminiscing_

 

* * *

 

**C** ashmere 

Fashion, beauty, style

Make up vlogger

#Twinlife

_@Cashmerexoxo_

_@Cashmerexoxo_

**@FOdair4 @GHawthorne** I ship it

* * *

 

**G** loss

I play Helsing on Dracula

9 pm Mondays on ABC

#Twinlife

_@Gloss_

_@Gloss_

**@Cashmerexoxo @FOdair4 @GHawthorne** otp status #odairfingerfuckshawthorne

* * *

 **G** ale **H** awthorne

S. Dakota born, San Fran Based

Games and bombs

Married to @MagicMadge

_@GHawthorne_

_@GHawthorne_

**@Gloss @Cashmerexoxo @FOdair4**  My wife says I can’t sleep with you Odair

* * *

 **M** _adge_ **H** _awthorne_

Born in South Dakota but San Fran has my heart

& my hubby

Fashion and Food

<3 @GHawthorne

_@MagicMadge_

_@MagicMadge_

**@Gloss @Cashmerexoxo @FOdair4 @GHawthorne** RT: “My wife says I can’t sleep with you Odair” No I don’t ;)

* * *

 

_@Cashmerexoxo_

**@MagicMadge** Aye gurl =) =) ; )

* * *

 

 **[SMS from Johanna]** d03s 1t 3v3r b0th3r y0u that gal3 and madg3

 **[SMS from Johanna]** ar3 th3 p30p13 wh0 f1gur3d sh1t 0ut f1rst?

 **[SMS from Peeta]** more than you know

 **[SMS from Peeta]** he was such a douche in high school

 **[SMS from Peeta]** how did he end up married happily

 **[SMS from Peeta]** before me?

 **[SMS from Johanna]** b0y g0t h1s h3ad 0n pr0perly

* * *

 

 **T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr

_THE place on the internet where you can find every update on the VICTORS YouTubers._

_ Who are the VICTORS? _

_The Victors are a group of five YouTuber and one actor (but he was a Youtuber before!!!) who all started posting videos in 2004-2005, currently they are all in the top ten most subscribed channels of all time._

**_Cashmere_ ** _posts make up tutorials, fashion and style hauls as well as DYIs. She also has a makeup line consisting of nail polish, eyeshadows and lipsticks called District One. She is currently the fifth most subscribed YouTuber in the world._

**_Finn Odair_ ** _is a lifestyle, humour, game and fashion vlogger. He posts every week day and has modeled for Abercrombie and Guess. He is in a relationship with Johanna and he is currently the top most subscribed YouTuber in the world._

**_Johanna Mason_ ** _is a sex, news, and political vlogger. She talks about current issues and how they relate to the youth/twenty year olds of the day. She is in a relationship with Finnick, and she is the seventh most subscribed YouTuber in the world._

**_Gale Hawthorne_ ** _is a let’s play vlogger. He posts about video games and sometimes tries to make real life video games. He posts every day but the weekend. He is married to Madge and he is the ninth most popular YouTuber in the world._

**_Madge Hawthorne_ ** _posts videos on cooking and interior decorating and self-help videos. She’s really popular with teenage girls, and she also has a blog which you can read_ here _! She is married to Gale and she is the tenth most popular YouTuber in the world._

**_Gloss_ ** _he is Cashmere’s twin brother and was an active Youtuber from 2005-2012 but he deleted his YouTube account when he got cast to play Helsing, the co-protagonist in the new Dracula TV show on ABC which airs every Monday at 9pm. He’s still really close with the rest of the VICTORS._

**T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr is run by Prim and Rue

* * *

 

**‘You have reached the voice mailbox of** _Katniss Everdeen._ **Please leave a message at the sound of the beep.’**

‘Katniss? It’s Peeta. Obviously. Can you just…can you call me back okay?’

* * *

 

**F** inn  **O** dair

Swim, Surf, Sushi

Coffee and Rum

I talk to cameras for a living.

_@FOdair4_

 

_@FOdair4_

**@MissAnnieC**  back to the future is on #martymcflyismymancrush

 

_(That user does not exist. Send tweet again?)_

* * *

 

 **TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **FROM:**   Southern Songbird

 **SUBJECT:**   (no subject)

When you get time can I call you? It’s really important.

Katniss

* * *

 

 **[Mass text to Johanna, Madge, Katniss and Cashmere]** Girl’s Night?  Please?

 **[SMS from Johanna]** whats wr0ng?

 **[SMS from Madge]** YES!!!!!!!!

 **[SMS from Cashmere]** :/ 1dk hun 1 th1nk m3  & 3n0b2r1@ h@v3 pl@ns 2n1t3

 **[SMS from Annie]** Oh. Okay well if only Madge is able to go that’s cool.

 **[SMS from Madge]** HEY MISSY WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?!  >:( </3

 **[SMS from Annie]** Nothing!

 **[SMS from Cashmere]** 1 c2n c2nc3l d2t3 n1t3

 **[SMS from Annie]** No don’t worry about it! I don’t want Enobaria plotting to eat me in my sleep!

 **[SMS from Annie]** Margaritas and pasta with Madge is basically the best thing ever

 **[SMS from Madge]** YOU LOVE ME AGAIN  <3

 **[SMS from Annie]** <3

* * *

 

 **Annie** you have three missed calls from **Johanna.** Call her back?

* * *

 

**Welcome to my Instagram!!!!**

_My name is Madge and I like to post pictures of food, my dogs and my hubby._

Margaritas and cuddles and mochi with the amazing Annie. We need to do dinner more often  #GNO #wino #nofilter

**Finnick** _and 2346 other people liked this_

* * *

 

 **TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **FROM:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST

 **SUBJECT:** What the fuck is wrong?

Okay what the fuck is wrong with you? You weren’t home when I brought cheesecake, and dishes from Value Village for you to break. Which if you don’t fucking talk to me soon I will be the one breaking them.

Over your head.

And now you got yourself wine wasted with Madge and you won’t even call me back.

What the hell?

Like what the hell is wrong.

I told you Finnick and me aren’t sleeping together and that I’m sorry and we won’t do anything ever. But you can’t give me radio silence.

Like we need to communicate. That’s how our dysfunctional is functional. You don’t give a shit that I’m doing political rants in the living room and I don’t mention your really weird habit of deleting and recreating every social media you have whenever you and Finnick fight.

Like what the hell?

Seriously Annie, just can we talk?

* * *

 

 **[Mass Text to Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Cashmere, and Gloss]** has anyone seen katniss?

* * *

 

 **TO:** the nicest type of fabric

 **FROM:** GLIMMERING GOLD GUNSHOW

 **SUBJECT:** those same fucking ones. Got the boys out in the wind and all that shit

Hey,

Just be careful okay? Cash you’re my sister and I do not want you making my mistakes. At all.

Are you sure about that? There’s always some teenager on YouTube depressed looking for a sign and maybe you can be it. Give them hope that there’s light and that killing yourself isn’t the best idea?

Just saying maybe outing yourself publically-actually I’m confused. The only people you’re hiding from is YouTube right?

You’re already out and public I thought.

I’m not saying-I don’t know what I’m saying, it’s late.

Night,

G

* * *

 

 **[SMS from Finnick]** hey kat watsup

* * *

 

 **T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr

_Anonymous asked: Who is Annie? She’s followed by all of the Victors on twitter and Instagram and they post pictures of her. Is she a YouTuber?_

Hi Nonnie!

Annie was Finn’s ex-fiancée a long long time ago. Most of his vlogs durning 2006-2011 that are still up have her in them. They were together for a really long time, but they broke up in 2011. They’re still really good friends though, and Johanna and her live together. 

Because of their relationship and the fact that she lives with Johanna means she’s really close to all of them kind of like how Peeta (Gale’s best friend-total brotp). Unlike Peeta who is okay with being filmed Annie doesn’t really like being filmed or being public so they don’t film her but in their vlogs-at least 99% with Jo she’s there, making the sarcastic comments that Jo makes fun of.

She doesn’t have a YouTube channel and she recently deleted her twitter, and her Instagram is private so, we should all respect her wishes and leave her alone! (Don’t send her any hate guys because she dated Finn it was like four years ago. His Fishes are a good fan base we need to keep the happy vibes)

Thanks for the question,

XO @>-‘- Prim

 **T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr is run by Rue and Prim

* * *

 

 **TO:** QUEEN OF THE GODAMN FORREST, Poseidon Wishes He Had My Abs,  You Go SPLODION,  the nicest type of fabric, GLIMMERING GOLD GUNSHOW,  Mmm Mmm Madge

 **FROM:**   It’s Mermaid Bitch

 **SUBJECT:** Odd Request

Hi,

So I know this is really weird and stupid and it’s not because I don’t adore you. But um can you not mention in your videos or tag me in pictures on Instagram or anything-or post pictures of me?

I’m really trying to get Yale and I don’t want Dr. Cohen to google my name and get linked to tumblr or youtube or whatever.

I’m not saying don’t make videos-just please don’t mention me?

Thanks,

Annie

* * *

 

 **Primerose Everdeen** is at _Black Hills Airport_ with **Katniss Everdeen** : _my sister is home!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Like this status_

* * *

**[SMS from Johanna]** f0und h3r

 **[SMS from Peeta]** when prim checked her in too?

 **[SMS from Peeta]** gee thanks

 **[SMS from Johanna]** n0 n33d 2 g3t s0 sassy @ me

* * *

 

**‘Hey, it’s Peeta. I’m not there right now, so please leave a message with your name, number and the date or time you called so I can feel really guilty about not returning your call-damn that Jewish guilt-after the beep!’**

‘Peeta? I’m pregnant.’


	2. shit my phone died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end.
> 
> People might not be happy with this ending, but I thought this was the realistic one because they're all ranging from 24-30.
> 
> Shit happens

“It’s Monday! And what a shitty day Monday is-actually Annie-shit she doesn’t want me to talk about her fuck, okay fine editing will be a bitch. Fucking fuck.”

“Hey babe, I’m Finn Odair and it is Monday. Mondays usually suck but a few weeks ago someone told me that Mondays don’t suck, it’s because you’re whining like a little bitch about having to work so obviously you hate your job.”

“Now firstly, so untrue. I love my job. I love you. I don’t hate you. But it’s something to think about. Do we hate Mondays because we have to go back to work? Then obviously it’s not the day itself it’s our jobs. And we can change our jobs.”

“Well maybe not in this economy. But the principle hating an arbitrary event or date because we don’t have to do something we don’t like isn’t really grown up.”

“And growing up is pretty awesome.”

“So maybe we should stop bitching on Mondays and just grow up and deal with it. You’re not glued to some spot, you can change.  Or something like that.”

“Heh, sorry guys. It’s Monday, I vlog-well actually it’s Sunday morning because I try to stay a day ahead. But Mondays are the vlog days and I get philosophical before my coffee.”

* * *

 

**M** _adge_ **H** _awthorne_

Born in South Dakota but San Fran has my heart

& my hubby

Fashion and Food

<3 @GHawthorne

_@MagicMadge_

_@MagicMadge_

Who gave my husband an Occulus Rift? He can’t keep his lunch down >:(

* * *

 

**3.AM**

**5 missed calls from PEETA MELLARK**

Would you like to **CALL BACK, BLOCK PEETA MELLARK** or **SET A REMINDER TO CALL PEETA MELLARK**

* * *

 

**[SMS from Finnick]** wats wrong?

**[SMS from Finnick]** its 3am

**[SMS from Finnick]** do u need me 2 call?

**[SMS from Finnick]** r u dead?

**[SMS from Finnick]** fuck peeta dont die on me

* * *

 

**‘Hey, it’s Peeta. I’m not there right now, so please leave a message with your name, number and the date or time you called so I can feel really guilty about not returning your call-damn that Jewish guilt-after the beep!’**

‘Jesus fucking Christ Peeta. Fucking call me back. You don’t-fuck are you dead? Are you in the hospital? Fuck. I’m so sorry I didn’t answer the phone earlier, I was with Jo.  Okay please don’t be dead, please just call me back. Call me back right away or text me-just let me know you’re not-‘

**‘Thank you for leaving your message’**

* * *

 

**TO:** Southern Songbird

**FROM:**   It’s Mermaid Bitch

**SUBJECT:**   Re: (no subject)

I’m so so sorry this is late. I just haven’t had any time to look at my emails because of the Yale-no excuse.

I’m sorry.

Of course.

Is everything okay? I didn’t know you were going back home for a bit.

What’s wrong?

Love you,

A

* * *

 

**[SMS from Johanna]** so wh3n ar3 y0u g0ing t0 t3ll h3r

**[SMS from Finnick]** not a good time rite now

**[SMS from Johanna]** 1ts n3v3r a g00d t1m3 t0 ta1k ann13 w1th y0u

**[SMS from Finnick]** no

**[SMS from Finnick]** yes

**[SMS from Finnick]** idk

**[SMS from Finnick]** but peeta called me @ 3am 5 times

**[SMS from Finnick]** & he hasnt told me y

**[SMS from Johanna]** katn1ss

**[SMS from Johanna]** 1ts pr0bab1y ab0ut h3r

**[SMS from Johanna]** h3’s l1ke a rab1d puppy

**[SMS from Johanna]** sh3’s in SD and saf3

**[SMS from Johanna]** but y0u

**[SMS from Johanna]** y0u n33d t0 d3al w1th ann13

**[SMS from Johanna]** and d0n’t g1v3 m3 that bu11sh1t ab0ut

**[SMS from Johanna]** t1m3 and spac3

**[SMS from Johanna]** sh3 m0v3d back h3r3

**[SMS from Johanna]** t0 b3 n3ar y0u

**[SMS from Johanna]** aft3r 2 y3ars back h0m3

**[SMS from Johanna]** sh3’s 0bv10us1y r3ady

**[SMS from Johanna]** and y0u g0t fucking n3rv0us b3caus3

**[SMS from Johanna]** ann13 1s th3 0nly p3rs0n 1n th3 w0rld y0u g1v3 a sh1t ab0ut

**[SMS from Johanna]** so y0u t0ld h3r w3 w3r3 fuck1ng

**[SMS from Johanna]** and sh3’s pr3t3nd1ng sh3’s ok w1th 1t b3caus3

**[SMS from Johanna]** sh3 d03sn’t want t0 b3 psych0 j3al0us 3x-g1r1fr13nd

**[SMS from Johanna]** but 1t’s hurt1ng h3r a l0t

**[SMS from Johanna]** and d1dn’t y0u t3ll m3 y0u n3v3r want3d t0 hurt h3r aga1n?

**[SMS from Finnick]** jo

**[SMS from Johanna]** e1th3r y0u st0p th1s 0r 1 w1ll

**[SMS from Johanna]** 1’m n0t g0ing t0 l13 t0 h3r

* * *

 

**T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr

_Anonymous asked: Is Cashmere dating anyone? I really really really ship her and Finnick together the boyfriend does my makeup tag they did was hil-ar-i-ous!!!!!_

Hey Nonnie!

So, unfortunately for us all Cashmere and Finn never dated; before Jo and Finnick became official Cashmere and Finn were each other’s “YouTube lover” to keep their own relationships private. 

As far as we know Cashmere is single, but who knows there’s that new fashion guru designer Cinna and they’ve done a few collabs so maybe there might be love…???

XO,

Rue

**T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr is run by Rue and Prim

* * *

 

**C** ashmere 

Fashion, beauty, style

Make up vlogger

#Twinlife

_@Cashmerexoxo_

_@Cashmerexoxo_

Just to clear up any rumours **@cinnadesigns** and I are NOT dating at all

_@Cashmerexoxo_

We’d be a very well dressed couple but nope.  Just friends

* * *

 

**[SMS from Peeta]** i’m alive.

**[SMS from Finnick]** thx 4 the heartattack

**[SMS from Finnick]** wat the fuck happened

**[SMS from Finnick]**?????????

**[SMS from Peeta]** how did you react when you found out annie was pregnant?

* * *

 

**Annie Cresta**

_Born:_ August 11

_Lives in:_ New Orleans

_Originally from:_ Baton Rouge

 

**Annie** has posted a video with **Finnick Odair** on March 21, 2010.

P L A Y

> “ _This is new.”_
> 
> _“You on camera? No it’s not! This is your livelihood talking to cameras!”_
> 
> _“I meant you filming me, idiot.”_
> 
> _“I love it when you tell me you love me in code words.”_
> 
> _“You’re a dork. What’s up?”_
> 
> _“I got you a present.”_
> 
> _“Really? You got me what…a necklace? Annie you shouldn’t have. You know I only wear pearls.”_
> 
> _“Open the box you idiot.”_
> 
> _“I love it when you tell me you love me in code words-“_
> 
> _“Finn-Finnick are you…babe maybe you should sit-oh Jesus the camera!”_
> 
> _“Is this real? Like no joke real?”_
> 
> _“Uh-huh. Are you-are you happy?”_
> 
> _“Holy fuck you’re pregnant. Oh fuck I’m going to be a dad.”_
> 
> _“Finnick are you okay? Babe you’re scar-“_
> 
> _“I’m going to be a dad!”_
> 
> _“Ahahahaha-mhmphf-“_

_“The camera!”_

* * *

 

**[SMS from Finnick]** i was the happiest man in the world

* * *

 

**TO:** GLIMMERING GOLD GUNSHOW

**FROM:** the nicest type of fabric

**SUBJECT:** oh god I do not need those images at all fuck you

Hey,

The minute I come out to YouTube everything I post will somehow be analysed as part of the LGBTA movement.  That’s the way it is on YouTube and in the public life. Everything is part of the agenda, because it seems when you come out as a public figure you lose your personhood or your identity and everyone wants to define you as Lesbian like it’s on your head in sharpie and I don’t want to be defined by the fact that I love women and I only want to sleep with women.

Because my sexuality isn’t all there is to me and YouTube doesn’t get that.

So I don’t want to be out because I don’t want people to only see me as that Lesbian makeup girl.

Love

Cash

* * *

 

“Good morning YouTube, my name is Johanna Mason and my coffee is cold. Today I’m going to switch it up, and talk relationships. And when I mean relationships I’m not talking friendships or the bond between child and parent, or siblings. I’m not even talking really sexual relationship although that does factor in. No I’m talking about girlfriends and boyfriends and falling in love.”

“Why am I talking about this? Well this has been a huge topic for my group of friends in the past few weeks. See I’m not a romantic, I’m realist. There isn’t something like a soul mate; there are about seventy billion people in the world. Do you honestly think that only person in the world is suited towards you? No. There are probably several thousand people who you will perfectly compatible with and making you just as happy as your supposed “soul mate” it’s just a matter of proximity and timing.”

“Because when you get the spark, the click that language thing where you’re on the same level, it’s the timing and timing can be a bitch. A really fucking horrible bitch. Also, people change and grow. Your so-called “soul mate” at fifteen might not suit you at twenty-five. Which is why marrying your high school sweetheart doesn’t usually work out now a days.”

“And sometimes it’s really painful to watch two people who are so incredibly perfectly in love with each other, to the point where you can almost believe in soul mates and see them implode. People aren’t romance novel heroines and heroes. You can survive a tornado but maybe you can’t rebuild. That doesn’t make the relationship mean less it just means it’s not meant to last the way you are currently. And you need to leave it.”

“It’s not giving in, walking away from something that’s toxic. It’s not. You can’t change people, not really. All you can change is yourself and you should never change yourself for someone. Even if you love them. Because it’s not you-it’s you as they-want-you, not you as you are.”

“I don’t know how coherent this is for you all-there’s a reason you go to Madge or Cash for advice but here’s the truth. There isn’t one person made for you, there are thousands, millions of people and maybe the person whose your rock in the hard times doesn’t work when things are good and calm. That can happen.”

“Just think critically, think logically and try not to hurt yourself.”

“Be safe kiddos, the world is big, scary and likes to fuck with you and if you subscribe and like this video maybe it won’t fuck with you as much. Later.”

* * *

 

**G** ale **H** awthorne

S. Dakota born, San Fran Based

Games and bombs

Married to @MagicMadge

_@GHawthorne_

_@GHawthorne_

If you haven’t checked out **@JMas0n** new video do it ASAP

_@GHawthorne_

She speaks the truth.

* * *

 

**‘You have reached the voice mailbox of** _Katniss Everdeen._ **Please leave a message at the sound of the beep.’**

‘Katniss you have to talk to me. You can’t—you can’t tell me you’re pregnant and not answer any of my calls at all after that. You can’t do that to me Katniss-you can’t-‘

**‘Thank you for leaving your message’**

* * *

 

**[SMS from Johanna]** d1d y0u s33 my v1d30?

**[SMS from Annie]** Yes. It was pretty good.

**[SMS from Johanna]** ar3 y0u g01ng 2 tak3 my adv1c3?

**[SMS from Annie]** What advice?

**[SMS from Annie]** There was no advice applicable to me, just observations.

**[SMS from Johanna]** just b3caus3 y0u   & f1nn c0u1dnt r3bu11d aft3r

**[SMS from Johanna]** d03snt m3an y0u can’t b3 t0g3th3r n0w

**[SMS from Johanna]** 1ts b33n 4 y3ars

**[SMS from Annie]** I think Finnick and I are a bit more

**[SMS from Annie]** complicated than the average relationship truthfully.

**[SMS from Johanna]** h0w 1s 1t c0mp1cat3ed?

**[SMS from Johanna]** y0u l0v3 h1m. h3 l0ves y0u

**[SMS from Johanna]** r3a11y s1mp13

**[SMS from Annie]** You’re sleeping with him for one.

**[SMS from Annie]** Also it’s not the same love as it was four years ago

**[SMS from Annie]** Or even three years ago.

**[SMS from Annie]** A lot has happened.

**[SMS from Johanna]** but y0u’r3 d1ff3rnt p30p13 n0w

**[SMS from Johanna]** y0u b0th gr3w up and g0t 0v3r 3v3ryth1ng

**[SMS from Johanna]** and 1’m n0t s133p1ng w1th h1m

**[SMS from Johanna]** 1 n3v3r hav3

* * *

**TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

**FROM:**   Southern Songbird

**SUBJECT:**   Re: Re:(no subject)

How did you and Finn break up? I know you were pregnant and I know there’s no kid but like was he mad when you didn’t want the baby? Because I’m pregnant and I can’t be a mom. I just can’t

Katniss

* * *

 

Dear Dr. Wiress,

It’s been a while since I’ve written, and I am really sorry about that. I’m attempting to begin my doctorate with Doctor Cohen at Yale and I’ve just been incredibly stressed over that.

I’m really writing because recently Finnick and I have become closer. He was sleeping with my roommate Johanna, and I thought I was perfectly okay with it, because it’s been three years since we broke up and we’re friends. We’ve moved on.

He doesn’t hate me anymore and I said I was okay with it, because I was. I am.

But I’m not.

They don’t flaunt it at all, and actually they act more like Gale and Finnick like best friends I mean- not that I don’t doubt they’ve probably made out or at least kissed sometime- than lovers and it makes me happy.

It makes me really happy that he doesn’t treat her like he treats me. I mean treated. And it shouldn’t. It shouldn’t because we’re not together, we can’t be together. He hates me still because I lost the baby. He doesn’t say it, and I don’t think he realises it, but sometimes he looks at me like he used to and then he looks so sad because we’re broken in millions of pieces and we tried so hard to make it work after but it just-it just we couldn’t.

We couldn’t make it work at all. We were too young. He was twenty –four and I was twenty-three and we were too young to get engaged and to get pregnant was just…It was a disaster and I feel like a monster because I’m sometimes happy I didn’t have the baby because I was too young and oh my god I am a horrible person.

I am a horrible person.

I am a horrible, horrible, horrible person.

I think I need to go back to New Orleans and see you as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Annie Cresta

* * *

 

**[SMS from Finnick]** is kat pregnant?

**[SMS from Peeta]** yeah

**[SMS from Finnick]** how do u feel?

**[SMS from Peeta]** i don’t know

**[SMS from Peeta]** shocked.

**[SMS from Peeta]** i guess

**[SMS from Peeta]** i want kids and i want kids with her

**[SMS from Peeta]** just not this fast

**[SMS from Peeta]** or like this

**[SMS from Finnick]** like wat?

**[SMS from Peeta]** out of wedlock.

**[SMS from Peeta]** i was going to propose

**[SMS from Peeta]** next year

**[SMS from Peeta]** she’s supposed to get promoted next year

**[SMS from Peeta]** i had everything planned.

**[SMS from Finnick]** so move it up

**[SMS from Peeta]** she won’t answer my calls

**[SMS from Peeta]** i don’t know if she’s happy or not

**[SMS from Peeta]** or anything

**[SMS from Finnick]** it wuz different 4 us

**[SMS from Finnick]** we were  engaged already

**[SMS from Finnick]** we were just going 2 postpone the wedding

**[SMS from Finnick]** we werent not expecting kids really

**[SMS from Finnick]** we both wanted them

**[SMS from Finnick]** shit happened

**[SMS from Finnick]** i dont love her less b/c of it

**[SMS from Finnick]** its just hard

**[SMS from Finnick]** kids change everything

**[SMS from Finnick]** mayb shes not ready

**[SMS from Peeta]** we’re the same age as you when you and annie got pregnant

**[SMS from Finnick]** but u aren’t me.

**[SMS from Finnick]** annie and me were 2gether 4 years  & years

**[SMS from Finnick]** we talked about kids

**[SMS from Finnick]** about our family  & future

**[SMS from Finnick]** we were ready

**[SMS from Finnick]** but we werent

**[SMS from Finnick]** we were kids

**[SMS from Finnick]** did u talk about kids b4?

**[SMS from Peeta]** we talked about marriage

**[SMS from Finnick]** marriage &  kids r 2 different things

**[SMS from Finnick]** mayb she doesnt want them

**[SMS from Finnick]** u should talk 2 her

**[SMS from Peeta]** like you and annie talk?

**[SMS from Finnick]** annie & me r different

**[SMS from Finnick]** seriously go talk to kat

**[SMS from Finnick]** figure shit out 2gether

**[SMS from Finnick]** thats the only way u can survive something like this

**[SMS from Finnick]** if u communicate

**[SMS from Peeta]** okay thanks

**[SMS from Finnick]** anytime

* * *

 

**TO:** the nicest type of fabric

**FROM:** GLIMMERING GOLD GUNSHOW

**SUBJECT:** REMEMBER IT GOOD AND LONG AND H A R D

Hey,

I understand.

I do.

I just think not telling YouTube makes it feel like you’re ashamed and that’s not true.  Maybe just make a video saying you are who you are and you aren’t going to discuss LGBTA rights on a public sphere because that’s not what you’re interested in?

That way you’re out, but you’re not talking about it and that might help people see that Lesbian doesn’t override person?

I don’t know.

* * *

 

**DELTA AIRLINES                                                                                           BOARDING PASS**

Peeta Mellark                                                                                                           SKY PRIORITY 

_FLIGHT                                             CLASS                          GATE                       SEAT                          DATE_

DEL67078365B                                V                                 6                              9C                          10/27/1X

_FROM                                               TO                                            TIME_

LAX                                               BHA                                           10H45

* * *

 

**[SMS from Finnick]** i still love her u no

* * *

 

**TO:** Southern Songbird

**FROM:**   It’s Mermaid Bitch

**SUBJECT:**   Re: Re: Re: (no subject)

There’s a difference between a miscarriage and an abortion. A miscarriage is when a wanted pregnancy gets terminated from the body because it can’t hold itself.  I have a thyroid disorder which Finnick and I didn’t know about that makes it really hard for me to keep pregnancies. An abortion is when an unwanted pregnancy gets terminated by outside means.

Please don’t confuse the two.

Have you talked to Peeta? This involves him. Your body, your decision and I love you and will support you one hundred percent with whatever you choose.  But this involves him.

He’s the father-sperm donor, whatever you want to call it. It’s genetically half his, and while you get the final say, he’s still got some say in this.

Have you thought about how it will affect your relationship? It will affect it.

When I miscarried, Finnick and I tried really, really hard to keep our relationship working. We went to therapy; we tried to get pregnant again. We tried everything. We just couldn’t get through this. We both blamed me for not being able to get pregnant again and we fell apart.

You might not want kids, but he might and this could hurt your relationship a lot.

I’m not saying have kids to save your relationship. I’m not.

I’m saying just make sure you’re sure.

I’ll support you whatever you choose.

Love,

Annie

* * *

 

**Welcome to my Instagram!!!!**

_My name is Madge and I like to post pictures of food, my dogs and my hubby._

Oh hey, you got some paint there. #FBF to that Paint party five years ago. Annie,  Katniss, **@JMas0n** , **@Cashee** and me go way back #GNO #nofilter #lovemygirls

_12346 other people liked this_

* * *

 

**F** inn  **O** dair

Swim, Surf, Sushi

Coffee and Rum

I talk to cameras for a living.

_@FOdair4_

_@FOdair4_

Breaking news **@JMas0n** and I aren’t dating. We never were. She’s like a sister and that’s icky. 1/6

_@FOdair4_

It started as a joke when we were both wasted and it was just funny to us. 2/6

_@FOdair4_

And it was really convenient.  However we both decided that it was time to 3/6

_@FOdair4_

Come clean because it’s not funny anymore and someone I really love was getting incredibly hurt because of it 4/6

_@FOdair4_

And I would never be able to live with myself knowing I hurt this person by something that was supposed to be a joke 5/6

_@FOdair4_

So here’s my public apology to this person, and my telling you that Odarson is dead 6/6

 

* * *

 

**T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr

**BREAKING NEWS**

The good ship Odarson is officially sunk. Finn Odair tweeted earlier today that he and Johanna Mason not only are not dating, but never had dated at all.

In a series of tweets, retweeted by Johanna as well as Gale, Madge, Gloss, and Cashmere, Finn explained how their relationship came to be after a joke to their friends while they were drunk and it continued on because of the convenience it gave both of them in their public and private life. However the joke apparently hurt someone very close to him and he decided it was time to end the joke relationship.

Johanna hasn’t said much on the topic besides a tweet that reads: **If a joke hurts someone you love it’s not a joke, you’re not funny. It’s cruel and you’re an asshole.**

There has been no confirmation as to who this person Finn or Jo has alluded to, but many suspect Annie, Finn’s former fiancée and Jo’s current roommate.

Posted by Rue

**T** he **V** ictors **T** umblr is run by Rue and Prim

* * *

 

**TO:** It’s Mermaid Bitch

**FROM:**   Southern Songbird

**SUBJECT:**   Re: Re: Re: Re: (no subject)

I don’t want kids. It’s not really a time thing. It’s just I haven’t wanted kids since I was fifteen and I haven’t changed my mind.

When my Dad died my mom shut down and I had to work all the time just to make sure we had food because the life insurance was really small.

Prim was eight.

I can’t do that. I had to be a mom and a sister until I was eighteen and my mom finally got into therapy and figured shit out.

I can’t do that.

I don’t want kids.

I don’t want Peeta’s kids. I don’t want any other guys kids. I just don’t want them. I’m too young to have them in the first place.  And I don’t want them when I’m thirty.

I don’t want them.

If Peeta wants kids I don’t know how we can make this work because I don’t want them.

Katniss

* * *

 

**‘Hey, it’s Peeta. I’m not there right now, so please leave a message with your name, number and the date or time you called so I can feel really guilty about not returning your call-damn that Jewish guilt-after the beep!’**

‘Peeta, I think we need to talk.’

* * *

 

“Hey everyone, it’s Cashmere and I know this is weird because I don’t usually post on a Sunday, but I guess I thought I needed to do this.”

“So there’s always been a lot of rumours about who I’m dating, what I ship or your OTPs or whatever. And usually I just laugh it off because while I do spend about two hours of my day talking to you guys on Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, or YouTube  I’ve always had a division between personal life and public life. The idea that you ship me like I’m a fictional character with my friends or something was always funny. And it still is. But it’s really never right or true.”

“I am not single. I haven’t been single in years, not since 2009, really, and I’m actually engaged. But I don’t know if any of you noticed because I always wear a lot of rings. My fiancée and I are happy. And she is the most amazing, beautiful, drop dead hard as nails woman in the wold and I wake up every day thrilled that she loves me just as much as I love her.”

“I’m a lesbian, which I think you’ve got by now. I’ve been out since 2005 with my family and my friends. And I never really wanted to talk about my sexuality on a public forum due to how easy it to only be seen for their sexualities. And that’s daunting.”

“But I think Finn said this a few weeks ago when he said it was time to grow up-it’s time for me to just face facts. I’m gay, I’m out, I’m in love, I’m proud and I’m not going to talk about my sexuality here. This isn’t a place for that. This is a place for makeup, fashion, hair and style tutorials and that’s not going to change.”

“That’s really all I wanted to say, so thank you for watching. And I hope you’re still around on Monday when I show you this cool leather bag DYI.”

* * *

 

**Gale Hawthorne’s Instagram**

_Games, Explosions, my dog and this woman who stalks me._

Love is love. It doesn’t have lines like sex or gender.  **@Cashee** is one of the most amazing women I know, and her fiancée is as equally crazy as she is. #loveislove

**Gl0ss, Finnick, MagicMadge** _and 123478 others like this_

* * *

 

**‘You have reached the voice mailbox of** _Katniss Everdeen._ **Please leave a message at the sound of the beep.’**

‘Katniss? It’s me. My plane lands in half an hour. I hope you’ll pick me up, but it’s cool if you don’t. We need to talk.’

 

* * *

 

**[SMS from Finnick]** hey

**[SMS from Annie]** Hi

**[SMS from Finnick]** do you wanna get dinner?

**[SMS from Finnick]** i have a lot of things to tell you.

**[SMS from Annie]** I think dinner would be perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seevikifangirl.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the comments, kudos bookmarks and all of that.
> 
> My tumblr is seevikifangirl, and part two should be up soon.


End file.
